Bajo el Hielo
by Lisky
Summary: Su corazon crecio con una capa de hielo cubirendole, pero tenia corazon y eso es lo que valia. Acaso cierta castaña podria derretir tal capa? [[DrxHrm]]
1. Una de esas Noches

**Capitulo I- Una de Esas Noches**

**H**_oy era una de esas noches relativamente tranquilas. De esas noches en que uno se puede tumbar sobre el pasto, con una deliciosa brisa golpeando ligeramente el rostro de uno._

_Quedarse bajo el brillo de la Luna, viendo las estrellas entre el cielo despejado._

_Pero también podría ser una noche un tanto pasional. Y esa pasión era lo que necesitaban ciertas parejas._

_Esas parejas que estaban hartas de tanta muerte, de tanto dolor, de tanto..miedo._

_Si, miedo de no poder ser como realmente deseaban ser: ser libres y quitarse esas frías mascaras de su vida._

**H**_oy era una de esas noches, en que después de tanto tiempo se puede disfrutar junto con algún ser querido, junto con el ser amado. Y eso era lo que pensaban hacer dos personas dentro de la gigantesca mansión donde se encontraban._

**H**_oy por fin podrían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, por fin tendrían tiempo para ellos. _**H**_oy por fin, regresarían a aquellos años de jóvenes donde se demostraban todo su amor con caricias y besos. Todo, todo su amor._

_Si, por que aunque nadie lo creyese, entre ellos SI había amor. Solo que tenían que parecerse indiferentes frente los demás; indiferentes, fríos, distantes y sin sentimiento alguno mas que el desprecio a los _sangre sucia_, como solían llamar a los magos hijos de muggles._

_Pero _**H**_oy era una de esas noches. Y ambos pretendían disfrutarla._

Lucius Malfoy, un hombre alto y larga cabellera rubia platinada. Ojos grises como el hielo.

Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer rubia de ojos celestes y mejillas pálidas.

Ambos, después de un largo tiempo sin poder estar a solas, se encontraban fuera de una de las habitaciones del lugar. No precisamente hablando.

-Lucios…entremos… a la… habitación… antes de… que… alguien nos… vea… aquí-dijo con dificultad, ya que las inquitas manos de su marido no permitían que hablara con claridad.

El, en respuesta la tomo con una mano de la cintura, sin detener la otra que se paseaba sin vergüenza por el muslo izquierdo de la mujer. La empujaba ligeramente hacia dentro de la habitación.

Justo cuando con cuidado, la aventaba sobre la gran cama, dejo salir un desgarrador grito, y soltó a su mujer para poner su mano derecha sobre su antebrazo, presionándolo fuertemente.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Narcissa con miedo, mirando como Lucius trataba de hacer pasar el dolor de la marca de la serpiente, a la cual sus antes ojos negros, comenzaban a tornarse en color rojo sangre, mientras rodeaba la calavera por la cual salía.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Lucius con su áspera voz. Comenzó a abrocharse la camisa blanca con tal desesperación que no atinaba con los botones.

-Pero Lucius…

-Tengo que irme-repitió de nuevo

-Pero lo habías prometido!-dijo la mujer con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos celeste

-Lo se, y cumpliré…en cuanto pueda, cumpliré.

-Por favor no vallas…no hoy-ella se incorporaba en la orilla de la cama, estirando una mano para tratar de detener a su marido tomándolo por el brazo

-Sabes que debo-soltó los dedos que trataban de detenerlo.

Malfoy salio de la habitación con rapidez, dejando a Narcissa al borde del llanto.

_¿Por qué lloraba? _Por que tenia miedo a lo que su esposo y a la persona que amaba le sucediera algo.

Eran tiempos difíciles, y ellos habían pertenecido a los que se les llamaba como 'El Bando Oscuro', o mejor conocidos como _mortífagos_; mas bien aun pertenecían, pero dada la insistencia de Narcissa en abandonar aquel bando, habían recapacitado.

Claro que esto lo habían planteado desde hacia varios años, sin éxito alguno al tratar de separarse de ellos.

Ese tiempo…mucho tiempo: ya habían pasado alrededor de 17 años desde su decisión.

17 años…

Y en 17 años sucedes muchas cosas…demasiadas.

––––•_**(-•17 Años Antes•-)•––––**_

_-Cayo al fin?-dijo aquella mujer con voz esperanzada_

_-Eso parece…_

_-Y ahora?_

_-Si saben que pertenecemos a ellos nos llevaría a Azkaban_

_-No Lucius, no permitas eso…_

_Un llanto interrumpió la conversaron entre estas dos personas._

_Narcissa miro rápidamente hacia el área derecha de la habitación, donde bajo un gran ventanal la Luna reflejaba su brillo sobre el hermoso rostro de un bebé; casi corrió para llegar a donde el pequeño reposaba segados antes, y ahora lloraba._

_Lo cargo dulcemente, le mecía y comenzó a cantarle una linda canción de cuna._

_Duerme lucero lindo  
duerme luz de mis sueños  
que yo todo el tiempo te mimo  
acunandote en mi pecho._

Duerme lucero lindo,  
que nada enturbie tus sueños  
que tu madre mientras canta  
te protege de los vientos.

_  
Duerme lucero lindo,  
duerme mientras yo velo  
que cantando todo el tiempo  
te diré lo que te quiero..._

_-Esta bien?-pregunto Lucius, mirando a su recién nacido hijo._

_-Si, esta bien…solo le gusta llamar la atención._

_-Todo un Malfoy-dijo con orgullo._

_-Si, solo espero eso no dure mucho…-comento ella con sorna_

_-A que te refieres?-la miro con una ceja levantada_

_-De que espero no sea el mismo tipo arrogante y presumido que fuiste tu en nuestros años de colegio._

_-Oh, vaya…-se acerco a ella sigilosamente y la abrazo por la espalda- Pero date cuenta que ese tipo arrogante fue de quien te enamoraste._

_-Jamás lo he negado._

_-No recordaba que cantabas tan hermosamente._

_-No recordaba que me hallas escuchado cantar…_

_Lucius trato de decir algo mas, pero un dedo de su esposa se poso suavemente sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio._

_-Shhh…Draco ya se durmió…-dejo nuevamente al pequeño de ojos grises sobre su cuna._

_Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando al pequeño profundamente dormido sobre mullidos cojines, y cobijas de seda y terciopelo. Caminaron hasta llegar a su habitación, donde retornaron a su platica._

_-Y entonces?_

_-Fue un bebe Narcissa! Un bebe derroto a nuestro señor!_

_-Basta Lucius, lo mejor ahora seria comenzar una nueva vida._

_-Como?_

_-No se…pero por favor…ya no sigamos en esto, es demasiado peligroso._

––––•_**(-•17 Años Antes•-)•––––**_

Narcissa solo buscaba el bienestar de su familia, de su esposo, de ella…en especial de su hijo. Pero hasta el momento no lo había conseguido.

Solo había conseguido no poder sacar a Lucius de las tropas de Voldemort, y tener a su hijo pretendiendo algo que realmente no era, y eso lo sabia por que lo conocía, por que ella era su madre.

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno…he aquí mi primer historia larga de DrHrm )**_

_**En realidad, solo he publicado un OneShot…así que es mi segunda historia publicada aquí.**_

_**Sobre este cap:**_

**_Se darán cuenta que ni Draco ni Hermione aparecen por aquí…bueno, Draco de bebe si, pero no cuenta en realidad._**

_**En esta historia quiero demostrar algo: el amor hace cambiar a la gente. Para bien o para mal, les hace cambiar y recapacitar las cosas.**_

_**Por eso este capitulo.**_

**_Narcissa recapacito a tiempo, pensando en el futuro tanto de ella, Lucius y Draco._**

**_Ella no quería que Draco viviera en un mundo de guerra…eso es lo que pide cualquier madre: paz y tranquilidad en la vida de sus hijos._**

Este capitulo fue corto, lo se, y espero que los demás no lo sean.

Depende de lo que ustedes me digan al respecto de lo que va de la historia.

Asiq ue espero con ansias sus reviews!

_**Fecha estimada para el proximo capitulo:**_

_**22-23 de septiembre del 2006**_

_**Ely**_


	2. Mas Tiempo Con Ellos

**Disclaimer: **_Personajes que reconozcan son de J.K Rowling…que daría yo por que fuesen míos T.T. Aunque la idea de esta historia en especifico, si lo es ) … como dicen por ahí: "_**algo es algo"**

**Capitulo II- Más tiempo con ellos**

-Hermione, querida, no piensas dejar de leer? Ya van a dar las dos de la mañana y tu aun no te duermes-una mujer alta y delgada asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hija, quien siendo ya de madrugada tenia la luz de su lámpara encendida.

-Si, ya voy mama-comento con aire distraído-Unos minutos mas. Ya voy a terminar este capitulo.

-Eso me dijiste a las 11 de la noche Hermione Jane. Deja en este mismo instante ese libro en paz y duérmete.-dijo con voz imperativa

-Pero maa-la miro con reproche

-Nada Hermione, ya duérmete- se acerco a la cama de su hija y le quito el libro de entre las manos que lo apretaban, tratando de impedir que se lo llevaran. Miro las paginas que estaba leyendo su hija momentos antes, y doblo al esquina de la hoja, a manera de separador. Dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche de Hermione, y acercando sus labios a la frente de su hija que tenia el ceño fruncido, le dio un dulce beso- Buenas noches cariño, que descanses- diciendo esto apago al luz y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido

-Buenas noches mama-dijo la castaña antes de que aquella mujer saliera por completo de la habitación.

Espero a que los pasos de su madre dejaran de escucharse por la habitación, después de entrar a su habitación donde ella y su papa dormían.

Iba a volver a prender su lámpara, para retornar a su lectura, pero ahora que se daba cuenta sus ojos le ardían de cansancio. No se había dado cuenta antes, por lo concentrada que estaba en su lectura.

Solo atino a levantarse de su cama, y dirigirse a la ventana que estaba cubierta con una cortina algo infantil: tonalidades rosas y celestes, con unos cachorritos por toda la tela. La tenia desde que había entrado al Colegio, y ahí seguiría, siempre había apreciado esas cortinas que le había dado su abuela unas vacaciones hace ya 8 años.

Las abrió, y dejo que la Luna empapara su cara con su luz, tenue pero hermosa.

Miro hacia fuera, hacia los jardines de la casa.

Esa casa donde había crecido, esa casa donde dio sus primeros pasos, donde pronuncio sus primeras palabras.

Ahí donde había celebrado varios cumpleaños con su familia. Donde había llegado después de algunas vacaciones con sus parientes. Donde el doctor llegaba cuando se sentía mal. Ahí donde la mayor parte de su vida había pasado…ahí: su hogar.

Abrió la ventana, permitiendo que una fresca, pero no por eso desagradable brisa, acariciara su cuerpo.

Miro la Luna, y pensó en ellos. Sus padres.

Desde los 11 años que se había enterado que era una bruja, y podría estudiar en Hogwarts, un prestigiado colegio para que magos y brujas estudiaran.

Ahora tenia 17 años, y dentro de tres semanas iniciaría un nuevo curso. Su último curso.

Después, había decidido que iría a vivir al mundo mágico, estudiar de aurora o alguna carrera que le llamase la atención para cuando se recibiera en sus actuales estudios. Aun tenía un año para decidir.

Decidir entre irse o quedarse.

Irse al mundo mágico y empezar una vida. Quedarse en el mundo muggle, estudias alguna carrera y trabajar.

No había mucha diferencia, pero la que había era significativa.

Finalmente, tendría que decidir entre unas de las cosas mas preciadas para ella en el mundo: su familia y el mundo mágico.

Cerro la ventana, y sin correr las cortinas a su lugar nuevamente, regreso a su cama. Antes de meterte entre las cobijas que la cobijarían el resto de la noche, tomo su libro.

Vio la portada, y leyó su titulo con un leve murmullo: "Amor y Fantasías. Historias de Ensueño".

Un libro nuevo, literalmente. En su ultima visita de su tía Amanda, le había dado una pequeña colección de libros románticos como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado unos meses, hace ya casi dos años.

No lo había leído antes, no le había llamado la atención. Pero ahora, se encontraba absorta en una de sus 5 cuentos de amor que contaba aquel libro.

Lastima que su madre llegara justo donde la cosa se ponía buena, como solía decir ella.

Se metió entre las sabanas, dejo las cobijas a un lado. En pleno verano, no servían mas que de adorno en las camas de aquellos lugares calientes.

Acomodo la mullida almohada bajo su cabeza, cerro los ojos. Casi al instante se quedo dormida con la imagen de ella y sus padres en la mente. Como deseaba pasar mas tiempo con ellos, y eso pensaba hacer.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Que peculiar escena:_

Una chica de blanca piel, y cabellera rubia se encuentra inclinada sobre el extraño bulto que esta en la cama, hablándole.

-Dracoooo…-no hay respuesta, solo el bulto que esta bajo las blancas sabanas se mueve- Draco…- Sigue sin haber respuesta- DRACO!

-Eh?- una cabeza algo frustrada por el grito que acababa de recibir demasiado cerca de su oído, asomaba por entre las sabanas.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy! Que no estés en tu casa y esta te reciba como si lo fuera, no significa que te tengas que levantar hasta la hora que se te de la gana!-dijo indignada con cara de falso enfurecimiento

Con el ceño fruncido, el le mira confundido

-Que hora…es?-pregunto entre bostezos.

-Las 12:30 del mediodía

-Oh, vaya…

-Oh vaya? Es todo lo que piensas decir?

-Emmm…si…-dijo aun entre bostezos, mientras rascaba su nuca inconcientemente

Pansy solo atino a gruñir por lo bajo, y le soltó una palabrota sin que el le escuchara.

-Esta bien, ya levántate y vístete.

-Ya? Tan pronto? Para que?-se volvió a acomodar en la cama

-Por que lo digo YO!- se acerco nuevamente a el y le quito de encima las sabanas que lo cubrían.

.OYE! Uno trata de dormir tranquilamente!

-Si, pero estas en MI casa. Además mama quiere que bajes a almorzar. Y por si se te olvidaba, hoy viene Blaise.

-A que viene?- pregunto levantándose al fin de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Pues a lo mismo que tu: a estar de mantenidos mientras en sus casas no los quieren.-dice en tono de burla.

-En mi casa si me quieren…-responde rápidamente.

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-Uno ya no puede pasar vacaciones con una de sus amigas?- le pregunta acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por un hombro.

-Si, pero por que tenia que ser YO esa amiga? No tienes otras?

-Si, pero ninguna como tu-la abrazo cariñosa y burlonamente

-Hay ocasiones en que eres raro, Draco-dijo riendo

Quito el brazo de Draco de si misma, y salio de la habitación para que su _queridísimo amiguito _se bañara y bajara a almorzar.

**Hola!**

**Hoy es 23, así que el capitulo estuvo justo a tiempo…**

**XD**

**Bueno…otro capitulo.**

**No hay mucho que comentar…la parte importante es la de hermione, aunque que Draco este en casa de Pansy nos puede interesar para mas adelante :P**

**Hermione se comienza a preocupar por que al terminar sus estudios se mudara pro completo al mundo mágico, para seguir alguna carrera, terminarla y comenzar a trabajar.**

**Pero ambas cosas muchas veces absorbe la mayor parte del tiempo de uno, y pues no esta segura de ver a sus padres tan seguido como ella desearía.**

**Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que al terminar el colegio, regresar al mundo muggle y estudiar y trabajar ahí, pero entonces de que le servivirian 7 años estudiando magia si no la utilizaria en su mundo?**

**Después verán lo que decidirá, ya que algunos echo le ayudaran a escoger lo que ella cree es la mejor opción.**

**Como ven, a Draco le pondré dos amigos, únicos e irrepetibles. Estos dos amigos también jugaran papeles muy importantes en la historia.**

**Créanme, Draco puede tener amigos y sus padres de seguro lo adoran, pero eso no significa que el sea asi con todas las personas.**

**Bueno, eso es todo y gracias a** _Silviota_**por su review .**

**Espero con ansias saber que piensan sobre este capitulo P**

**Ely**

**Fecha estimada próxima actualización:**

**30 Sep- 01 Octubre del 2006**


End file.
